


Rusticate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [487]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee is excited about going to Stillwater instead of Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughteroftheSilverMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheSilverMoon/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/31/2000 for the word [rusticate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/31/rusticate).
> 
> rusticate  
> to go to the country.  
> to stay or sojourn in the country.  
> to send to or domicile in the country.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for DaughteroftheSilverMoon with, yet, another example of stupid McGee.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #187 Optimistic.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Rusticate

McGee couldn’t believe that he’d been chosen over Tony to go to Stillwater for the case. Even though there was a high chance that he was being chosen to rusticate in Stillwater for a while, mcGee was optimistic that this meant Gibbs saw promise in him.

He couldn’t wait to hold this over Tony’s head. He bet that Gibbs was getting ready to give McGee a promotion to SFA and send Tony back to Probie. Gibbs clearly trusted him more than Tony.

He completely missed that Tony already knew more about Gibbs’ life and would be able to pry even more secrets out of Jackson than either Ziva or McGee could. He completely missed that what Gibbs trusted was that McGee didn’t know enough to find out any damaging secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
